


WHOOPS!

by Tekhartha_Zenyatta



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tekhartha_Zenyatta/pseuds/Tekhartha_Zenyatta
Summary: A little fic based on the song Bad Girl Online. It's my first ever fanfic so I apologise for it being short and shit lmao





	WHOOPS!

_Whoops_

“Hey! Heyy~!” A voice hissed slightly behind Celestia Ludenburg’s chair. Even sitting in class during a lecture didn’t stop her friend from pestering her, and she leaned back slightly, to easier hear what Sayaka had to say.  
“I’ve got something I wanna tell you at interval. Don’t spill, okay?” the navy-haired girl said.  
Seated at the table in the cafeteria, Celestia fiddled with the lock of black hair draping past her temple as Sayaka relayed the tale of her story to the small group of five. They considered themselves best friends within their class, and the sort of things they told each other were stories you would only tell with your best friends listening.  
Sayaka was being quite loud for Celes’ liking, and although she said nothing she could see occupants of other tables taking glances over at the enthusiastic idol. Celestia took a glance of her own over to her left, a spunky swimmer listening avidly to her friends probably made-up fantasy story. She stared gently a few moments before shaking her head and returning her gaze to Sayaka, who was getting more enthusiastic by the second. So far, no one knew about the little thing she had for Aoi, and she planned on keeping it that way for at least a while.

After interval, Celestia had a free period on her schedule, and she planned on spending it either within the library catching up with a novel series she’d begun to enjoy, or out in the courtyard under the shade of a tree in the summer heat. As she was leaving, she felt something clamp fully over her arm, and she jerked her arm and head around, relaxing when she saw it was only Aoi.  
“Hello again,” she said in her false French accent. “Miss me that much?”  
Pouting, Aoi released Celestia’s arm, only to hug onto her waist, stopping Celes in her tracks. A confused smile appeared upon the taller girl’s face.  
“Celes…” Aoi said, “you’ve been here for me through thick and thin, and I think it’s time.” Celestia’s heart fluttered a bit at the statement, although she showed no outward sign of being flustered as the swimmer continued. “Time for me to show you the lore of the hidden account history.”  
Hidden account..? Celestia was mildly confused and a bit more than disappointed, but said nothing as she figured it was to do with their group chat.  
“Where do I begin?” Aoi mused to herself. “Before I start, I’ve just got to say that you’ve made me really happy lately, and I-”  
The girl was cut off as Junko Enoshima, another of their close-knit group swooped down upon the pair. “Aoi! Celes! I’ve been looking all over for you two!” she exclaimed. “C’mon, Saya and Touko said they had something to show us.”  
Junko practically dragged the two girls through the halls to find their other friends.

After the day had finally come to a close, Celestia found herself lounging in a pristine red armchair, a phone tilted in her hand looking at the group chat between the five of them. She thought that there couldn’t be a closer group of friends, but she felt… off. Uncomfortable even, like something’s amiss. She jerked up and leaned a little closer to the phone, bringing it up to her face. Had she just..? Celestia began to realise that something wasn’t quite right with the way they were all acting in the chat. Ignoring it for the time being, Celestia scrolled through another app, before stopping dead. This was… Celestia was both shocked and furious. She felt betrayed, and honestly couldn’t fully comprehend what she was seeing directly in front of her eyes.  
“Somebody’s playing foul…” she muttered to herself in the empty silence. “Yes, a traitor is in our midst.”

She immediately tapped back onto the group chat and started typing, stopping everyone else.  
> Celestia: Everyone wait! Security’s in check.  
< Aoi: What’s happened?!  
< Junko: security?  
> Celestia: At least, I think it is. And it’s hardly soft y’know!  
< Junko: like, what are you even talking about?  
> Celestia: Our conversation from last week is now open for the public eye. Whoever did it has a terrible sense of humour. Your joke has gone entirely awry.  
> Junko: are you sure that’s our convo?  
< Sayaka: yeah… it probably isn’t ours…  
< Aoi: It couldn’t be ours! No one would leak what we say, right?  
> Celestia: Touko, how do you say?  
< Touko: well, idk  
< Touko: maybe?  
< Touko: idk probably not

A small smile came over Celestia’s face. My oh my, it seems they’ve all equipped a mask due to some delusive fear. The smile instantly dropped from her face as she read through the comments of the post where their private talk had been exposed. “For God’s sake, please… Don’t you dare ridicule me!” her voice resounded within the house empty of all but herself, and she choked back a quiet sob, composing herself once again.  
> Celestia: Someone’s a traitor here.

She locked her phone and placed it on the small table beside the armchair. A traitor… The traitor’s amongst us, but which girl could it be?

_Come out come out whoever you are, divine judgment awaits, you’ll never get that far._   
_Two three four five, catch the mole alive, seven eight nine ten, don’t let them go again._

Only a single day later, Celestia found herself cornered by Aoi, who’d asked to tell her something. Celes had quickly relented in the face of her friend-slash-crush, and she walked beside the brown-haired girl through the halls. “Y’see that girl there?” Aoi whispered into her ear. Celestia nodded in confirmation. “She only cares about bad mouthing, just so you know. I’m your best friend, yes?” Celes nodded again, though in her mind she sighed, oh how she wanted more. “And so with that I suggest you keep clear of her way.”  
Aoi looked really proud of herself for telling Celestia that, and the black haired girl in question stayed quiet, hoping to offend neither Mukuro nor Aoi.  
They walked together for a few more minutes before the brown-haired swimmer said farewell to go and speak with Sakura, whom she seemed to admire more than a little bit. Celes was reluctant to let her leave, but was ultimately forced to say goodbye as well, lest Aoi find out her true feelings for her.

Departing to the library, Celestia found it almost entirely empty, aside from Togami. As far as she was aware, Touko was hanging out with Sayaka and Junko, and wasn’t present in the room. Which was a very good thing for what she was about to do next. Seating herself in a plush chair in the corner of the room, she broke out both the book she’d been casually reading on and off, and her phone. First she checked the group chat, no important new messages to be seen, then she fired off a text to someone she had neither seen nor spoken to for quite some time now, hoping they weren’t the grudging type. It was a simple one, only asking ‘if we can talk?’.  
The call came within a few minutes and Celestia relaxed into the chair as the familiar voice of her friend filtered into her ear. They spoke quietly for a while, exchanging news on either end, before Celes asked what she thought about the whole traitor and revealed conversation business.  
“Y’see, Celes, the thing about games is that it’s more than just raising something. Much more than protecting something. So much more than standing up and protesting,” her friend said. “So stealing things and playing a thief, breaking things ‘til all that’s left is a single fragmented piece. Playing catch and release, it’s all fickle. The act of betrayal, they probably get off on something like that. It’s all far more thrilling.”  
Although Celestia wasn’t entirely sure of what her friend has said, she agreed, and they spoke for a few more minutes before hanging up.  
It’s all far more thrilling…  
“It’s all far more thrilling,” Celestia tasted the words for herself, and realised that it was true. Betrayal, lying, acting a fool to conceal… It was quite thrilling. Evading capture until caught, the very idea put her on the edge. It’s all far more thrilling, ain’t that right?

_Don’t hop aboard that scheme of hers. Wouldn’t you prefer_   
_A lie ridden side full of dark secrets to hide,_   
_And yet revealing them is our talent and pride?_

Celestia, seeing her phone’s battery was quite alright after the call, checked through the group chat again, a few more messages had popped up. She had the perfect plan for outing the traitor, and she barely thought of the consequences of her actions beforehand.

> Celestia: Wait a sec, you guys don’t even pass the check!  
< Aoi: eh?  
> Celestia: Yeah, you heard me. Your treachery ain’t exactly quality!  
< Junko: c’mon Celes, none of us is a traitor. Isn’t that right Saya, Touko?  
> Celestia: You can all smile wide and shake everyone’s hands, but it could never have covered your obvious plan.  
< Touko: i have no idea what you’re talking about Celes  
< Sayaka: yeah, I agree.

My oh my, it seems they’ve all equipped a mask due to some delusive fear! Celestia brought her hand up to her mouth and giggled quickly and quietly, almost silent in rapture.  
She heard footsteps pounding up to the doors and her suspicions were confirmed. They’d all been waiting for her to find out. Celestia felt her eyes water slightly and jerked up a bit. What was this? Crying? What for?

“Celes! What is going on with you?” she heard Aoi say to her from across the room, the other three friends close on her heels.  
Celestia stood quickly, fists balled at her sides. “I’m done with you all! Leave, you’re stinking up the room!” she shouted, voice slightly shaky. Togami had left a short while ago, presumably on the pretext that she’d warned him that Touko would be arriving soon. The four of them stuttered in shock a moment, silenced again by Celestia. “Cut it! I know your real ID,” she said, pushing past them all and leaving the library through the open doors. “Everybody’s against me!” she shouted over her shoulder.  
She leaned against the cool brick wall just out of the way of the doors, all pretense of crying erased from her exterior. In reality, she wasn’t at all upset at their “betrayal”. In all honesty, it was far from being on par with her own skills at lying. She could hear the girls squabbling in the library, but they didn’t seem to be about to leave. They seemed to think that Celestia had left entirely, as they sent a few messages on the group chat addressed to her.

< Junko: dont blame me, i didnt have a clue!  
< Sayaka: well it’s not my fault, i’m innocent like you.  
< Touko: dont you know thats also what she claims?  
The only one that never sent a message was Aoi, and somehow that hurt Celestia even more, knowing full well that the swimmer wasn’t denying anything at all. The girls in the library were quiet for a second, and Celes heard Aoi speak at last. “This won’t ever work if we all say the same…”  
Bright eyes wide, a fresh layer of tears coated her waterline, and Celestia shed the first genuine tears of her time attending the school. Aoi had admitted that she was all for attempting to betraying Celestia, but what for? It was the only question that she had to leave blank.  
She left the vicinity of the library, hearing small intakes of breath as the clicking from her heels was clear to be heard in the still air.  
Celestia walked the halls staring at the group chat on her phone, as some messages appeared a few moments later.  
< Junko: what the hell’s this?! i’m gonna be sick!  
< Aoi: That’s enough now  
< Junko: i’m just saying, i’m so pissed!  
< Touko: junko, saya, aoi, i know how you must feel, but you’re getting so carried away it’s unreal...

_Come out come out whoever you are, divine judgment awaits, you’ll never get that far._

Celestia grinned, the rectangle of light reflected within her eyes as a laugh overcame her.

_With this combo breaker on my heels, the high score’s bound to finally be revealed._


End file.
